Flashback
by Number14
Summary: I cant really think of a summery for this story...but all i can tell you that this is a 15 fan fic! please read!


Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this fan fic. Now, please remember that this is only a one chapter story and I hope everyone will like it. This fan fic is a 1/5 story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kids next door…sad….

On with the story! :)

Number 5 woke up to find herself in her bed room. She lifts her sleeves up to find all her wounds healed. She was shocked. She slowly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. As she went she can remember the flashback of what happened on the mission.

**Flashback **

"**Just give up Abby! You will never win! Just look at yourself! You have too much wounds and you can't even move! Just give up Abby…. You friends already did…BECAUSE WE BEAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM!!!" The delightful children from down the lane said together. **

**Abby, who was on her knees, didn't have the strength to talk. Instead she did the only thing she could….She fired the laser gun at them, but it failed because the delightful children from down the lane dodged the attack. **

"**Typical Abby…never knows how to quit!" They said together. **

"**I-I had- **

**But she didn't have the strength to say what she was going to say next because again she fell down. She was now on her knees again. **

"**Awwwww…poor Abby…to tired to say anything. HA, Ha! Now Abby! Prepare to meet your doom!" They said together as they raised their laser at her. Losing hope Abby closed her eyes. She could feel her hot tears coming down her checks, but then she herd a voice. It was Nigel a.k.a number 1. **

"**G-Get….away…f-from her…you freaks!" Nigel said trying his best not to fall on the cold stoned floor but he failed because he fell on his knees with the laser gun still on his hand. **

"**Stupid Nigel! Why should we get away from her?" They asked. **

"**B-Because….I said so…" he said trying to stand but had no effort. **

"**Ha! Look at yourself! You're almost as bad as Abby!" They said. **

"**I am not going to give up….even if I have a lot of wounds…..I will not stop fighting….you hurt all my friends….including Abby…and when you hurt Abby….then this is war!!!" Number 1 said firing at the Delight full children from down the lane. They moved so they won't get hit with the laser. Abby was very shocked by Nigel's words but then she knew what his plan was. She fired the laser gun at them.**

"**HA! You missed!" they said. **

"**But I didn't!" Abby yelled as she fired the laser gun at them. **

"**WHAT!?!?!" they said. The laser hit them. Number 1 called for back up while Abby kept firing the laser gun at them. **

"**Are you going to give up now? You Delightful dorks?" Abby asked. **

"**NEVER!!!" They said as they fired their laser gun at her. Abby was hit. **

"**ABBY!!!!" Nigel said running to her side. Abby's eyes were closed. "Abby…please wake up… this is all my fault…I'm sorry…." He whispered to her. **

**Abby slowly opened her eyes but she was hurt badly. **

"**N-Number 1…I-I will….be…ok…..j-just fight them…you can d-do it…" she said. Then she closed her eyes. Nigel who was alarmed checked if she had a pulse. Luckily there was one. Nigel gave a sigh of relief then slowly laid number 5 down. Nigel then stood up and said: **

"**THIS ENDS NOW!!!!" He yelled with all his might as he fired the laser gun at them. Abby, who was watching smiled and then fainted for real. **

**End of flash back. **

By the time the flash back ended she was already in the kitchen. She then herd a voice.

"Number 5?" number 1 asked. She turned around to find number 1 standing right in front of her.

"Hi…" she said.

"Hey… are you feeling ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yea…little better…how about you?" she asked.

"I'm ok…I just feel little tired…" number 1 said.

There was a long silence. Just when number 5 was about to say something she felt pain on her shoulder and fell slowly fell to her knees. Number 1 rushed to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he held her in his arms.

"I…think so…I just felt pain…" She said slowly looking into his eyes. Again there was a silence. Then noticing the position they were in they both stood up blushing.

"Do you need anything?" he asked as he slowly walked to the fridge.

"Um…just get me a glass of milk." She said.

"Ok, sit on the coach." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea, you are really injured and I just want you to relax." He said.

"Ok." She said as she slowly walked to the couch.

Few moments' later number 1 brought two glasses of milk and a box filled with cookies. He handed her the glass of milk and put the box of cookies in the middle.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. Number 1 smiled back at her and they ate together in silence.

"Number 1…what happened after I blacked out?" she asked curiously.

"Um…well….after I defeated the delightful dorks back up came and took us to the ship so we ca be treated. Then they ordered us to go to bed for rest." He said drinking the milk. "Even number 86 was come to us…she was very worried about the five of us." He added.

"Really? Wow, I never knew she can be nice." She said with a chuckle. Number 1 chuckled also. Then they both reached for another cookie but there was only one left. Number 5's hand was on top of number 1's hand. Both looked at their too hands then they looked at each other. They let go at the same time. Both of them were blushing.

"Um…you want the last cookie?" Asked number 5 who was still blushing.

"No…you should have it…" Number 1 said blushing also.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Yea, positive." He said smiling at her.

Number 5 took the cookie and broke it into two. She kept the one half for her and she gave the other half for number 1.

"Here." She said giving him the cookie.

"Thanks." He said smiling at her.

They both ate the last cookie together. After a few moments number 1 helped number 5 to her room. Finally they reached her room.

"Thanks number 1…you are a really good friend…" she said smiling at him.

"You are too…number 5…" he said smiling at her also. Number 1 gulped. With out a warning he slowly kissed her on the lips. Number 5 was shocked at first but she clamed herself down and they both enjoyed the moment.

For number 1 and 5, this was the best thing that ever happened in their lives.

Fin- End!

Hope you like this fan fic! Please review because I really want to know what you think of this fic! Bye for now! :) Please r/r!


End file.
